plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dandy Lion King
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |tribe = Flower Animal Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. |flavor text = He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes.}} Dandy Lion King is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play and has 4 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does damage to the zombie hero for half their current health when he is played, rounded down to the nearest integer. He cannot do anything if the zombie hero has 1 health. Origins He is based on the dandelion, specifically the common dandelion (Taraxacum officinale), a genus of flowering plants; and a lion (Panthera leo). His name is a portmanteau of "dandelion," "dandy," "lion," and The Lion King, an animated film by Disney, which was released in 1994. His description is a reference to his ability and possibly man-eating lions too. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Flower Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Damage the Zombie Hero for half their health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He's developed a taste for Zombie Heroes. Strategies With With his ability to half the zombie hero's health upon being played, it is recommended to play this plant when the zombie hero has a health advantage over you. His stats aren't great, but his ability is a huge help. This card shines against certain mid-boss and boss battles in the plant missions, as some boss battles give the zombie hero extra health at the start, effectively this allows him to deal even more damage. Probably due to his raw stats, which is quite low for such a 6-sun plant, this card is countered by himself later on, or when you are winning. However, he is still useful for doing damage to the zombie hero, thanks to his somewhat high strength points. Consider avoiding playing Dandy Lion King when your opponent is at least three sections away from a Super-Block. As mentioned before, Dandy Lion King's ability is treated as damage, so your opponent has the chance to block Dandy Lion King's ability, denying his impact on your opponent's health and making his ability a complete waste. However, if you think it is necessary, you can play Dandy Lion King to let your opponent do a Super-Block (and empty their Super-Block Meter) in order for your other plants to do heavy damage and finish your opponent off quickly. However, the Kabloom class often has better options, such as Berry Blast. A great follow-up to Dandy Lion King is to play Grapes of Wrath. As Dandy Lion King is able to take your opponent's health down to 6 or below, Grapes of Wrath can then come in to defeat your opponent, either with its attack or its ability. Out of all of the Kabloom heroes, Solar Flare has the best usage. Since he is a flower plant, she can combine this with Briar Rose to destroy high-health zombies like Jester by playing Dandy Lion King on the lane they occupy. He also has synergy with and, thus, will allow Solar Flare to recover slightly more health. However, a much more powerful combo would be to use him in a healing deck with Heartichoke and Venus Flytraplanet: playing him in Venus Flytraplanet will heal her for the damage he does, which allows Heartichoke to knock off the remaining half of her opponent's health right after that. Even if her opponent's health is at an odd number, 1 health will not be enough for them to make a comeback most of the time. An even better aspect of this combo is that it can be executed right on turn 6 (Heartichoke and Venus Flytraplanet can be played on turns 4 and 5), as long as everything is set up well. Lastly, she also has access to ramp cards like and Solar Winds to play him much earlier, not to mention that her signature superpower can also aid in this case. Nightcap can play Rescue Radish to Bounce Dandy Lion King so that he can be replayed later on and give his opponent another big hit. He can also Bounce any Wannabe Heroes beforehand so they return with less health after Dandy Lion King has been played, should he face a hearty hero. Against While his stats are not that great for a 6-sun plant, Dandy Lion King makes up for it by taking away a large chunk of health from you. Whenever this plant is in play, avoid Bouncing him whatsoever, as this will only benefit the plant hero to play him again and deal heavy damage to the zombie hero unless it leads to your victory. Try to destroy him with instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm or Rocket Science. If you need to avoid from taking the damage, having Planetary Gladiator on the field essentially helps you, since he will absorb the ability for you. Since his ability counts as damage, you can block the attack if your block meter is close to blocking. However, watch out for Solar Flare as she can easily make you lose with Heartichoke and Venus Flytraplanet. It is also best to remove as many ramp cards such as Sunflowers and Solar Winds from the field to delay him from being played. Gallery Trivia *He is the only card that does damage based on estimation. *When he attacks, he uses Chomper's biting sound effect from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *His ability projectile does not appear when the player is playing as zombies, or when Dandy Lion King is either made or transformed when the player is playing as plants; he simply attacks by swiping instead. This is possibly a bug, where the ability animation was apparently removed for unknown reasons. Category:Flower cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants